The field of prosthetics has seen many advances made to enhance the quality of life by improving mobility and returning functionality to persons that have suffered the loss of a lower limb. A prosthesis that replaces a lower limb, including the ankle joint and foot, can be tuned or aligned for a certain type of ambulation, say, walking on an even surface. While a lower limb amputee may engage in walking on even surfaces a great majority of the time, there will inevitably be occasions where the surface is not even, and the prosthesis performs poorly. While a person having both of his/her legs may unconsciously accommodate the change in terrain quickly and easily, a person using a prosthesis can not readily make such adjustment. A person wearing a prosthesis that is rigidly fixed in one position must learn to cope, by perhaps, adopting unnatural walking stances, or shifting weight in a particular way to increase balance or avoid injury. It is difficult to build a prosthesis that is as adaptable to different conditions as a human foot. However, some have sought to address the problem by building prosthetic ankle joints that pivot, and/or including a dampening motion during walking. More functionality of prosthetic ankle joints is needed to increase the ability to cope with different situations.